doramonhindifandomcom_hi-20200215-history
Country Maker
Country Maker is an episode from Doraemon 1979 anime. Plot At the school in the hallway, Dekisugi shows several girls including Shizuka of a letter from his foreign friend who plans to visit Japan soon. The girls are excited over his appearance and ask Dekisugi to tell them when he comes to Japan. Nearby, Suneo, Gian and Nobita are clearly showing a sign of jealousy over this event, complaining that the girls are too materialistic and that the foreigners are no good. Back at the Nobis' Residence, Nobita expresses his intention of becoming a foreigner to impress the girls which earns several laughs from Doraemon. Interested in Nobita's wish, Doraemon offers to help him becomes one by bringing out "Country Maker" which is a set of gadget that enable the user to create their own country. First he tells Nobita to paint his own flag which Nobita paints it in shape of "の" after his name and names the country "Nobita" which Doraemon expected. Doraemon then brings out two more gadgets; the Border Gate and Border Marker, which he uses to create the area for the country while reminding Nobita that the line must connect or the country will be rendered invalid. Afterward, he gives Nobita the passport which makes him a resident of Nobita Country. Nobita goes to the Empty Lots to show Shizuka, Gian and Suneo that he's now a foreigner which doesn't make anyone excited as much as he has expected. However, Suneo is very surprised since as Nobita is no longer a Japanese, he doesn't need to go to school or do homework anymore. This shocked both Gian and Nobita. Excited about the good news, Nobita quickly rushes home but drops an object from his passport purse that Gian picks it up. At home, Tamako prepares to scold Nobita again which he replies that he doesn't have to go to school anymore. When he reaches the second floor, Nobita finds that Doraemon has install Border Soldier Set which will chase away anyone without passport. Since Nobita has it they allows him to enter. An enraged Tamako runs upstairs to interrogate Nobita about his claim just now but is chased off when she tries to cross the border without a passport. Doraemon considers putting the soldiers away since their firepower is dangerous but Nobita persuades him not to since defenders are important for his country, causing Doraemon to worry that Nobita Country might become a tyrannical country. Gian and Suneo then brings the object that Nobita dropped to Dekisugi who explains that the object is a Refuge Permit which allow a refugee to escape from wars or something similar to another country. Suneo also adds that to put it simpler; it's like "escape from your own house to others", which Gian finally understands. However, they're stopped by Mrs. Gouda who angrily asks Gian why he is not looking after the shop like he's supposed to do. Gian quickly flees as she chases after him which Suneo comments that it is really lucky for him to not be Gian. Back at Nobita Country, Doraemon begins to complain about Nobita's lazyness and naughty ambition while Nobita brings out Diplomacy Set, completes with Costume and fake mustaches along with scroll. Dressing as a diplomat of his own country, Nobita orders Tamako to export foods from the kitchen for the three meals and snacks to his country upstairs and gives her "Nobita Bill" for the expense which somewhat terrifies her. As Nobita prepares to head upstairs, Gian rushes in through the front door and asks to hide in Nobita's room. Since Gian is in possession of the Refuge Permit, Nobita is forced to allow Gian into his country. Soon after, Mrs. Gouda comes to the house and asks Nobita for Gian's location which he replies that he doesn't know. After apologize to Nobita for bothering, she left the house to search for her son somewhere else. Upstairs, Nobita discovers that Gian has eaten all the snacks (including the portion of Doraemon), using his pillow and reading Doraemon's manga. Getting bored, Gian asks to watch TV with both Doraemon and Nobita happily replies that it's downstairs, planning to have Gian leaves the country and get caught by Mrs. Gouda. However, Gian is smart enough to be aware of their ploy and sends Nobita to export toys from Suneo's house which Suneo is forced to agree due to the Diplomat Scroll while crying as he receives the "Nobita Bill", complaining that the money can't be used in real life. Due to the fact all toys must be played outdoor, Gian orders Doraemon and Nobita to expand the country's territory to the Empty Lot while he uses Bamboo Copter to check on their work. Unknown to anyone including himself, Doraemon unknowingly draws the border over a closed manhole. After they finished the expansion, Gian proceeds to scare away everyone at the Empty Lot as the place is now part of "Gian Country". As he is playing the toys, Mrs. Gouda comes to search the Empty Lot and find him. Gian's however, threaten her that the area is his own country and she shouldn't dare to cross. Noticing both the borderline and the soldiers, Mrs. Gouda chooses to not cross into the area. Around the same time, two workmen are driving car toward the previous manhole and pull it out, negating the borderline and the Border Soldiers. Knowing that she can now cross safely, Mrs. Gouda taunts Gian that she's now the winner and proceeds to chase him around several times and out of the Empty Lot. A confused Nobita asks Doraemon for the explanation which the latter replies that the border might be disconnected, causing Nobita a relief since Gian is gone now. However, this also means that Nobita's Diplomat Status is also rendered invalid. An angry Tamako and Suneo proceed to chase after him for causing all the troubles while Doraemon chooses to stay in the side line and watch the event. Characters *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Goda *Suneo Honekawa *Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Doraemon *Tamako Nobi *Mrs. Gouda Gadgets used *Country Maker *Take-copter Trivia *In the original manga, Gian was unaware of Nobita and Doraemon's ploy and almost get caught by Mrs.Goda on the first floor (she's looking for him near the house at the time). Nobita didn't dress in suit as an envoy. The part of Nobita getting chased by Tamako and Suneo is added for the anime. *The "の" as Nobita Country's flag sign would also later make an appearance in Doraemon: Nobita in Wannyan Odyssey. Gallery Videos Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime